


The Very End

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester Sings, Death, Drabble Collection, Dying Dean Winchester, Dying Sam Winchester, Heaven, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Dies, Samulet, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: They've given it all they got, now it's time to go...





	The Very End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never gonna live this one down, am I?

Dean carries Sam on his back, whining and grunting in pain. Dean knows it hurts, Hell, he's hurting too, but Sam comes first, always has. They were hit bad by those goddamn monsters, beings they've never witnessed before. The stuff of nightmares. The world is descending into chaos, and these things suddenly came out of nowhere. They're nearly indestructible, but Dean managed to kill two of them with Sam's help.

Those bastards didn't go down without a fight though. One stabbed Sammy in the abdomen, and the other sliced Dean up real bad. Now here they are, taking cover in an abandoned warehouse. Dean sets Sam down on the floor slowly, propping him up against the wall. Blood pours out of his wound heavily. Even Dean knows that there's nothing he can do, and that there's not much time left for the both of them. He slumps down next to him.

This is it. This is the end of everything. No more coming back.

"Jesus Christ..." Dean whispers, eyes glistening with small tears. "Sammy, this is bad. This is so bad. Oh shit..."

"It was...bound to happen sometime, you know." Sam says weakly. "I'm ready."

"How can you be okay with this!?" Dean snaps, slowing down once the sharp pain in his wound flares up. "How can you be so calm? You're dying. We're dying. I don't wanna lose you. Not now, not ever."

"I'm scared, Dean...but I know that wherever we're going, I'll see you on the other side. Can you do me a favor?"

Dean doesn't hold back this time. Tears stream steadily down his face as Sam slowly leans his head on his shoulder. "Sure, Sammy."

"Sing me...a song."

"Anything for you."

Dean doesn't know exactly what sing right away. There are many songs to choose from, endless classics from the 80s to use, but he chooses none of those. No. Instead, Dean starts to sing the song his mother sung to him as a child, and the song he sung to Sam when he was a baby.

_Hey, Jude...don't make it bad. Take a sad song...and make it better._

Memories flash inside of Dean's head, the good times he shared with his brother, his other half. Driving down the highway while Sam does midnight research by his side.

_Remember to let her into your heart...then you can start...to make it...better._

He remembers clinging onto Sam when one of those Special Children stabbed him in the back, how he screamed and begged for Sam to hold on.

_Hey, Jude...don't be afraid. You were made to...go out and get her. The minute...you let her under your skin...then you begin to make it...better._

He remembers yelling at Sam, fighting him over choosing Ruby over his own brother. Dean was angry, but he stood by Sam until the end. He helped Sam regain control over himself when Lucifer possessed him.

_And any time you feel the pain...Hey, Jude...refrain. Don't carry the world upon you...shoulder._

He remembers Sam after dealing with The Trails, how frail he looked. Dean came to him, vowing to never ever put anything or anyone above him. But soon, Dean stops singing. He felt it just now. There's nothing. No noise, just silence. Only one of them is breathing now. He doesn't know when Sam silently slipped away, but he's gone now.

Dean cries out loud this time, wailing, screaming for someone, anyone to bring him back his brother. No one answers his call. He puts Sam's head in his hands. He's so beautiful, even in death. Dean presses a small kiss to his lips before hugging his body close to his. It won't be long now. His vision is already fading, and his hands are clammy. He's dying.

Soon, after several long minutes, Dean Winchester dies alongside his brother, Sam.

****

_He knows where he is. An empty road at night. He's got on John's lost leather jacket, and the amulet that Sam gifted to him. Up ahead is his car. As Dean starts walking to it, he sees someone exit the passenger side. It's...Sam. Of course it's Sam, who else would it be? Sam leans against the door, smirking._

_"I've been waiting." He says. "Come on, time to hit the road, Dean._

_Dean smiles._


End file.
